1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hopper cars and particularly to those which include pairs of bottom discharge doors which are opened in response to track side operating mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,630 May 21, 1918; 1,803,384 May 5, 1931; 3,314,558 Apr. 18, 1967 and 3,459,317 Aug. 5, 1969. The present invention sharply distinguishes from the prior art in that it provides a positive opening mechanism for a bottom door arrangement and also assures that positive locking of the doors until they reach a side of the track camming mechanism which disengages a safety lock mechanism and sequentially trips the doors to an open position.